Season Three: One Hell of a Week
by society1985
Summary: As Sam and Ruby grow closer Dean and Alexis grow confused. Throw in jealous Jo, a bitchy Bella, a drunk Ash, advice from Ellen, Bobby's expertise, and one angry spirit and you have one hell of a week for the Winchester boys.
1. Dreamplane

Chapter One

Alexis was running down an alley and something was chasing her. She came to a fence and was stuck. When she turned around a there was a werewolf looking at her. She looked at it and smiled. She pulled out a silver stake and dodged a claw coming towards her head. Alexis kicked the werewolf and then rolled out of the line of his teeth. When she got to her feet she was thrown against the wall. Alexis shook off it off and stood. Just as the thing was about to strike again, Ruby kicked it from behind. Alexis was thrown to the other side of the alley.

Ruby: Alexis!

The werewolf threw Ruby into a nearby trash can and she was barely conscious. The werewolf made his way towards Alexis. She stood ready for the attack. She blocked his paw with her stake and he leaped on top of her. Ruby was coming to and saw the beast on Alexis. She grabbed her special knife, and charged the beast. He turned as he sensed her and when his attention was away from Alexis she dug the stake into his chest. The werewolf howled in pain and Ruby dug her knife into his back. Both of the women stabbed the beast repeatedly. Ruby helped Alexis to her feet she was covered in blood and so was Ruby. Ruby looked at Alexis.

Ruby: You okay?

Alexis: Peachy. What took you so long?

Ruby: What?! No thank you Ruby for saving my ass? Nice Lex.

Alexis: A few minutes later there wouldn't have been anything left to save.

Ruby: You know what…never mind. Let's get back to the room before the boys get even angrier then they already are.

Alexis: You mean go back and watch you and Sam continue to undress eachother with your eyes no thank you.

They walk out onto the nearly empty streets.

Ruby: Well, what about you and Dean?

Alexis: Listen, there is no me and Dean okay? I'll see you later.

Ruby: Where are you going?

Alexis points to a bar in the distance.

Ruby: You know drowning whatever it is that happened with you and Dean isn't going to help the situation.

Alexis: It will for now. Aren't you a demon what's with the moral crap all of a sudden?

Ruby: I'm just saying…

Alexis: Well don't.

Alexis walks away.

Dean and Sam are in the hotel room. Sam is pacing and Dean is eating a burrito.

Dean: Dude will you stop it! I'm sure they are fine.

Sam: Why would they just leave and not say anything?

Dean: You know chicks always doing the irrational. We are dealing with a demon and an angel.

Sam: Oh cut the macho crap Dean I know that you are worried about Alexis.

Dean: I am, but I'm not gonna go all girl and pace around like and idiot.

Sam: Why do you got to be a jerk all the time?

Dean: It comes natural.

Sam: No wonder you and Alexis are having problems.

Dean gets up and grabs his jacket and puts it on.

Dean: One there is no me and Alexis, and two what makes you think it is anything I did!

Sam just looks at him.

Dean: Okay well maybe…

Sam: Where are you going?

Dean: To look for them. I'm going nuts watching you act like a little girl.

Sam: If you call me a girl one more time…

Ruby walks through the door and looks at them.

Ruby: Did I interrupt something?

Sam: (walks over to her) Where have you been?

Ruby: On a hunt.

Dean notices the blood.

Dean: Where's Alexis?

Ruby: At the bar at the end of town. It's not hers… or mine.

Sam: Then, who's blood is it?

Ruby: (falling on the bed) The werewolf that we just tagged.

Sam: Werewolf!

Ruby: Yeah, it was kind of lucky we just sort of stumbled across it.

Dean walks to the door.

Ruby: Where are you going?

Dean: To find Alexis and kick her angelic ass.

Dean leaves. Sam walks over to the bed and sits next to Ruby.

Sam: You okay?

Ruby: Yeah, nothing but a bump on the head.

She gets up and takes off her jacket. She winces at the cut on her arm. Sam comes to her and grabs her arm.

Ruby: It's fine just a cut.

Sam walks away for a moment then comes back with a wet washcloth. As he wipes the blood away he notices that it is healed.

Ruby: Demon perk fast healing.

Sam: You scared me you know?

Ruby: Come on Winchester me gone just makes one less demon in the world right.

Sam pulls Ruby's face to look at him.

Sam: I used to think so, but not so much anymore.

They lean into a kiss.

Alexis is throwing darts and she makes a bulls eye. The men standing around her groan.

Alexis: Pay up boys.

They hand her the money. Dean walks into the bar and looks around. He goes over to the crowd and grabs a hold of Alexis' arm and drags her outside.

Alexis: (as Dean let's go) What the hell are you doing man handling me?

Dean: What was that you're hustling people now? And what was this about a werewolf?

Alexis: Actually no it was a friendly bet. And if I remember correctly you like the con artist.

Dean: Is this about Bella again?

Alexis: No, you know what it doesn't matter. Do what you want.

She walks away.

Dean: Now if this isn't a familiar scene.

Alexis turns around.

Alexis: What was that?

Dean: You walking away from a fight instead of facing it.

Alexis: Dean I am tired okay.

Dean: Of what?

Alexis: This dance that we are doing. I knew you weren't the long term kind of guy, but I thought you would have at least had the guts to break things off before you went jumping into bed with another woman. And why her!? Why her Dean?

Dean: I…

Alexis: You know what it doesn't matter.

She goes to walk away and he grabs her and kisses her. Alexis pulls away and slaps him.

Dean: Ow. What was that?!

Alexis: Just don't okay.

She runs away. Alexis is in the shower and she is crying.

FLASHBACK:

Alexis is walking through the house with her gun cocked. Sam is right behind her.

Alexis: Where do you think the witch is hiding them?

Sam: Probably the basement.

Alexis: You go check upstairs and I will make my way to the basement.

Sam: Okay.

Sam walks towards the stairs. Alexis makes her way to the basement. She hears muffled noises. She rounds a corner of the basement and proceeds with caution. There is a door that is slightly open leading into a room. She opens the door slowly and then she sees Bella and Dean in bed together making love. Dean looks up and Bella looks at her and smiles.

END FLASHBACK.

Ruby is on the computer when Alexis comes out of the bathroom fully dressed. She is wearing a black dress and some strappy sandals.

Ruby: Wow! Little sister you look great. Where are you going?

Alexis: I have a date.

Ruby: With who?

Alexis: A guy I met at the bar lastnight.

There is a knock at the door and Ruby answers it. Dean and Sam come in. Dean looks at Alexis.

Sam: Lex you look good.

Alexis: Date.

Dean: A date really? You think that there is any point to go on a date when we could just pack up and leave anyday?

Alexis: Yes, but while I am here then I need to maintain some sort of a normal life.

There was a knock at the door. Alexis adjusted herself in the mirror, and then answered the door. There was a very handsome young man at the door.

Alexis: Are you ready?

Simon: Yeah, you look amazing.

The others looked at him from the doorway.

Alexis: Oh yeah that's my sister Ruby, her boyfriend Sam, and his brother Dean.

Simon: I'm Simon.

Alexis: Okay let's go.

They hurried out the door. When the door was closed. Ruby sat back at the computer with Sam next to her.

Dean: I always knew she had a thing for pretty boys.

Ruby: Oh come on Dean. Don't be jealous. Besides you had your chance, and whatever you did you really screwed things up.

Sam: She's right.

Dean: That's just it I don't know what happened?

Sam: What do you mean?

Dean: It doesn't matter…Simon…what kind of name is that anyway?

Ruby rolled her eyes.

Ruby: Oh, I found something. Des Moines, Iowa. Several guys missing no leads

Sam: How do we know it's our kind of thing?

Ruby: Investigators say that there were no clues to the where abouts its as if they all just disappeared, and get this…

Dean: What?

Sam: It says that the victums girlfriends were with them at the time and each one refused to give statements.

Dean: That's close to the roadhouse we could stop in check on Bobby and Ellen. Come on.

Ruby: Well, what about Lexi?

Sam: You know what restaurant she's at right?

Ruby: Yeah, by the peir.

Sam: Okay grab her stuff let's go.

Ruby: She's going to be severely ticked you realize that.

Dean: Oh, looks like we are going to have to cut her date short. Too bad.

They walk out of the hotel room.

Alexis and Simon are standing on the peir walking and talking.

Simon: So what is it that you do again?

Alexis: You could say that I help people.

Simon: Must be hard.

Alexis: Yeah, I have to travel a lot, and that doesn't leave much time for this.

Simon: This?

Alexis: Normal stuff.

Simon: Well, I'm glad that you could fit me into your schedule.

Alexis laughed. Simon just stared at her.

Alexis: What?

Simon: You just look like you don't laugh a lot.

Alexis: You know it has been a while.

They walk up to an ice cream vendor.

Dean, Sam, and Ruby are watching them from the car.

Dean: Do we really have to sit here and watch this crap?

Ruby: Just give her a little more time okay. She deserves this.

They are eating their ice cream and laughing Simon looks at her.

Simon: You've got a little ice cream on your lip.

She attempts to wipe it off and she notices the car in the distance as Simon wipes it off. She glares at the car, and looks at Simon. She leans in and kisses him gently at first, and then it deepens. Just then her cell phone rings.

Alexis: Sorry…Hello?

Dean: Nice Lex. Finish up with loverboy we gotta go.

Alexis: Why?

Dean: We have a job in Iowa.

Alexis: Fine.

She hung up.

Alexis: Simon I am so sorry, but I have to go I have a job in Iowa, and it's pretty urgent.

Simon: You know what I completely understand. Listen, when you're done and you just happen to come back by these parts then give me a call.

Alexis: I will.

She kisses him on the cheek, and walks away. She turns to look at him.

Alexis: Simon.

Simon: Yeah?

Alexis: Thank you.

She walks over to the car when she gets in she slaps Sam and Dean upside the head.

Sam: What the hell did I do?

Alexis: Enjoy the show boys?

Dean: Wow, Lex didn't know you had it in you, and on the first date.

Alexis: Jealous.

Dean: Don't flatter yourself.

Ruby: Can we stop for like two seconds. Seriously get a room.

Alexis: He did just not with me.

Dean: Yeah, okay Alexis.

Alexis: You still can't admit it can you.

Sam: What did you do?

Dean: Nothing.

They are on the road now.

Ruby: Listen the two of you need to just get it out into the open.

Alexis: Trust me I'd be wasting my breathe Romeo over here won't admit to anything.

Dean: Because I don't remember!

Sam: Stop it okay! Let's just get to Iowa and we will discuss this after the job.

Alexis crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat. Dean looked at her in the rearview mirror. Alexis closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

DREAM.

Dean was with a girl and Alexis couldn't see the face they were heavily in a make out session.

Dean: Oh god I love you. I have wanted this for so long.

They kiss again.

Dean: I am so sorry I hurt you.

Woman's voice: Tell me love me.

Dean: I love you.

Dean smiles at the girl and then she plunges a knife into his chest. As the life leaves Dean the girl gets out of the car. Finally, you see who she is. It's Alexis.

END DREAM.

Alexis jolts awake in the backseat.

Alexis: Ahhhh!

Ruby: Alexis, what is it? It was only a dream Lex.

Ruby is holding onto Alexis. Dean pulls the car over. He looks at her.

Dean: What's wrong?

Alexis: Nothing it was only a dream. It was only a dream.

Fade out.


	2. To Bend Time

Chapter 2

Sam, Dean, Ruby, and Alexis pull up to the Roadhouse. They step out of the impala.

Ruby: Wow, Ellen really got this thing up and running again.

Sam: I know. This was her life. It's good to see it back.

Dean: Yeah, but how much back to normal can it be after Ash's death.

Alexis: Who?

Sam: Come on.

They walk into the bar and there is no one there. The place looks better and everything smells new. Dean and Alexis walk in the opposite direction that Ruby and Sam do.

Dean: So what was that back in the car? You have a nightmare?

Alexis: You could say that, but really Dean it doesn't matter.

Dean: Seriously, what the hell is your problem!

Alexis: So you are really going to deny that anything happened between you and Bella?

Dean: I have no idea what you are talking about. Why would I want to hurt you?

Jo: (from behind them) I don't know why does Dean do the things that he does?

Dean looks at Jo and smile and she walks up to him and gives him a hug.

Dean: Good to see you Jo.

Jo: You too.

Sam and Ruby come around the corner. Sam looks at Jo cautiously.

Jo: Sam. How have you been?

Sam: Good. Listen…

Jo: Don't worry about it. That wasn't you and besides you hit like a girl anyway.

Jo gives him a hug.

Ruby: Hey, I'm Ruby.

Jo: Nice to meet you.

She looks at Alexis.

Dean: That's Alexis my…

Alexis: Friend. Maybe.

She shakes Jo's hand and Jo gives her a strange look. Ellen comes from the back and sees the boys.

Ellen: Well, I'll be damned wasn't sure I would see you two anytime soon.

They walk over to the bar that Ellen is now standing behind. She hands them all beers.

Ellen: So, how have you been?

Dean: Good. We have a job nearby and thought we would stop by.

Jo: A hunt really? Anything we can help with.

Sam looks at Ellen cautiously.

Ellen: It's alright Jo and I have come to an understanding about her hunting.

Sam: Well, there is a string of missing men in a town not too far from here. Mason Valley?

Jo: Oh yeah. We read about it in the paper been researching it.

Ellen: It's a small town about twenty or so miles from here.

Jo looks at Dean and winks. He smiles. Alexis stands up.

Alexis: I'm going to get some air.

Ruby: Want some company?

Alexis: No I'm fine.

She walks out and Dean watches her walk away.

Ruby: So, do have any information that might help us?

Ellen: Only what Bobby has given me. He's actually on his way here. He mentioned the same case earlier.

Sam: Alright I guess we can wait. We've been on the road for awhile we need a break.

A guy and a girl pull up to the turn out just after the bridge and park. The guy kisses the girl on the neck and she pushes him off.

Mark: Oh, come on Liz I told you I was sorry. Besides it was a big miss understanding.

Liz: So, you just happened to trip and fall on her naked. You don't see that what you did hurt me.

Mark: I know, but I was drunk and it was a mistake and I told you that I was sorry. Please Liz. Do you forgive me?

He begins to kiss her again only she doesn't resist. There is a noise outside of the car. Mark stops kissing her.

Mark: Did you hear that?

Liz: Do you love me Mark?

He looks back at her.

Mark: Of course I love you.

Liz: Would you do anything for me?

There was another noise.

Mark: There it was again. I am going to check it out.

He gets out of the car. He looks around and then hears something by the bridge. He walks over to side of the bridge. When he turns around Liz is staring at him.

Mark: Liz you scared the hell out of me!

Liz: I asked you if you would do anything for me Mark.

Mark: Of course baby. Let's get back in the car.

He goes to walk away and she stops him.

Liz: (closes her eyes) Mark.

Mark: Yeah.

When she opens them her eyes are black.

Liz: Die for me.

Mark screams as she throws him over the edge and Liz walks away leaving the car on the bridge. Fade out.

Fade in. Jo and Dean are at the bar, and Ellen, Sam, and Ruby are laughing in the distance.

Jo: So Alexis are you two…

Dean: Not that it is any of your business, but no. Not anymore.

Jo: Get tired of her?

Dean: No… for once I actually thought that I could be happy with someone. She's different.

Jo: (rolling her eyes) Doesn't seem that different.

Dean: Well, if you knew her you would think otherwise.

Dean gets up and walks towards the bathroom. He bumps into Alexis as she is walking out and he spills some of his beer on her.

Alexis: Dean!

Dean: Sorry.

Alexis: It's fine can I have the keys to the impala so that I can get a shirt.

He hands her the keys. As she is walking outside she stops when she gets to the door. She grabs her sides and yells out in pain. As she falls to the floor Bobby walks in and catches her.

Sam: Dean!

Ruby: Alexis!

They all rush to her. She starts to spit water from her mouth and she continues to cry out in pain. Dean is at her side and has her face in his hands. Bobby realizes who it is.

Bobby: Alexis?

She spits more water out of her mouth and cries out again.

Dean: Bobby what's happening to her?

Ruby: Lex!? Help her!

She is still spitting water from her mouth. She cries out and then loses consciousness. Fade out.

Fade in. Bobby covers Alexis up, and then walks out of the room. He closes the bedroom door, and walks over to the others.

Dean: What the hell was that? How do you know Alexis?

Bobby: My question is what is she doing down here on earth and not up there where she should be?

Ruby: She fell to help Dean with this curse. With her here we can prolong it until we find a permanent solution.

Bobby: That has be about the dumbest idea I have ever heard!

Ellen: Let's everyone calm down.

They all relax a little.

Ellen: Now, Bobby what happened to her?

Bobby: On the way over here I heard that another man went missing on the bridge they found his car abandoned.

Jo: What does that have to do with Alexis?

Bobby: The man probably drowned, and she's an empath. Angels have abilities, and they are used to help them guide the people that they are to help.

Sam: So, she was connected to the victim?

Bobby: Being down here she is vulnerable to human emotion, and because of that she lost control of that ability.

Dean: Is she going to be okay?

Bobby: Yes, she just needs some time to recover.

Ruby: I thought that she had it under control.

Dean: So, you knew and you didn't tell us?

Ruby: She told me not to. She said it was under control.

Sam: Well, obviously not.

Alexis walks out of the room.

Alexis: Listen don't get mad at her. She did as I asked, and that's all she could do.

Alexis sits down next to Dean.

Dean: Are you alright.

Alexis: Never been better. Listen guys I have many abilities and the longer I am here the more they will come to the surface. So, we will just have to deal with them as they come.

Sam: Are they all as painful?

Alexis: No this is as bad as it gets.

Bobby: Listen, Alexis you took a risk, and as glad as I am that you are back…

Alexis: I know. That's the least of our worries. This spirit whatever it is got sloppy.

Dean: What do you mean?

Ellen: Well, if Bobby is correct and he drowned then that means that it left a body behind.

Jo: It must be desperate. Maybe, it has some sort of deadline.

Sam: Only one way to find out.

Alexis: Let's go.

Ruby stops her.

Ruby: In the morning. You need to rest.

Dean: Good idea. Come on I will take you back to the room.

Dean helps her up. They walk out. Dean is helping Alexis into bed. When she is under the covers he turns to leave.

Alexis: Dean?

Dean: Yeah.

Alexis: Say I believe that you don't remember a thing. How is that possible?

Dean: Alex I would never hurt you. I may be a jerk, but I like to think that I am not a mean man.

Dean turns around and Alexis is in front of him.

Alexis: I didn't think so.

She kisses him gently at first and then it deepens. They end up on the bed, and they are kissing each other passionately. Dean stops and looks at her.

Alexis: What?

Dean: You're tired. We can do this another time.

Alexis: Dean I want to.

Dean: I know me too, but I want to wait. I want it to be right.

Alexis: Is Dean Winchester having a chick flick moment?

Dean: Maybe.

She sticks her tongue out at him and he laughs and kisses her again this time softer. The next morning they all pull into Mason Valley. Bobby and Jo get out of Bobby's truck and Sam, Dean, Ruby, and Alexis get out of the impala.

Jo: Wow, mom wasn't kidding this is a really small town.

Sam: I say that you girls hit up the library and do some research.

Dean: And we go interview the girlfriends of the victims.

Jo: Typical Dean.

Dean walks over to Alexis. He kisses her.

Alexis: Be careful.

Dean: I won't get in too much trouble.

Alexis: As long as she isn't a blonde then I'm cool.

She laughed and they parted ways. The girls were in the library. Ruby was on the computer, and Jo and Alexis were in the stacks. Alexis was reading a book.

Jo: I would be careful.

Alexis: Of what?

Jo: Dean has a tendency of getting what he wants, and then leaving you hanging.

Alexis: Don't act like you have had experience.

Jo: Just a little friendly advice.

Alexis: Sounds like jealousy to me.

Jo puts the book down, and gets in Alexis' face.

Jo: What is your problem?

Alexis: What's yours?

Jo: I was just…

Alexis: I'll tell you what you were doing you were trying to put your nose where it doesn't belong. I have seen that look before. It's called bitch envy, and guess what honey I'm the bitch.

Jo: Is that so?

Alexis: And another thing I beat it out of Bella sweetheart and I can beat it out of you too.

Alexis walked away. Sam and Bobby knocked on a local's door, and Liz answered the door. You see Dean sneaking up the balcony.

Liz: Can I help you?

Sam: (flashing a badge) Yes. We are with the FBI. Would you care to answer a few questions for us?

Liz: Sure come on in.

Bobby and Sam walk in. Dean makes his way into the window as quietly as he can. He shuts the window a little harder than he had expected, and winced. Liz looks up at the ceiling.

Liz: Did you hear that?

Sam: Nope. Not a thing.

Bobby: Me either.

Sam: I'm sorry, but may I use your bathroom. You know long drive.

Liz: Upstairs second door on the right.

Sam: Thanks.

Sam makes his way upstairs.

Liz: Would you like something to drink?

Bobby: Yes. Thank you.

They make their way into the kitchen. Sam walks into the room and looks at Dean.

Sam: What the hell man? That was close.

Dean: I never said I was graceful.

Sam pulls out the EKG machine and starts scanning the room. Dean is looking through her drawers. He pulls out a pair of panties. Sam looks at him.

Sam: That's just gross.

Dean: I didn't know that it was her underwear drawer.

He shuts the drawer. The EKG machine is beeping.

Sam: Everything seems normal.

Dean: (holding up her journal) Sammy look what I found.

Sam: Do you really think that is necessary?

Dean: You never know.

Bobby and Liz are in the kitchen.

Bobby: So, you don't remember anything that happened that night on the bridge?

Liz: No, it's all kind of a blur. I don't even know why I agreed to go out there with him anyway. Not after what he did to me. More lemonade?

Bobby: Yeah, sure.

As she turn to fill his cup Bobby pulls out a vile of holy water and pours it into her drink, and sits back down as she turns around. He takes his glass and takes a drink, and she takes a sip as Sam comes into the kitchen. Bobby stands up.

Bobby: Well, I guess that's all the questions we have for today.

Sam: Thank you for your cooperation.

Liz: Anytime.

They leave and meet Dean around the corner at the impala.

Dean: So?

Bobby: Well, she isn't possessed. I slipped the holy water in her lemonade, and nothing.

Dean: Great. Now what?

Sam: We go to the library and see if the girls found anything.

The girls are walking out of the library, and they see the boys across the street.

Bella: Well, if it isn't my old friends. Ruby…Alexis.

Ruby: (stepping in front of Alexis) Back off Bella.

Bella: What can't say hi to an old friend?

Dean and the boys are across the street now.

Dean: You heard Ruby.

Alexis: It's okay guys. I can handle it besides I've already kicked her ass once.

They began to walk away.

Bella: Was it as good for you as it was for me Dean?

Alexis stops. They all turn to look at her.

Dean: Actually, must not have been considering I don't remember any of it.

Bella: That's not what you were saying that night.

Alexis was in her face in a second.

Bella: Oh, what are you going to do about it sweetheart?

Dean grabbed Alexis' arm.

Dean: She is not worth it. Besides I chose you. We are together that's all that matters.

Bella: Dean's gone soft. How sweet.

They start to walk away.

Bella: He screamed my name Alexis, and begged me to do it again and again and again.

Alexis charged her and tackled her to the ground. Bella threw her off.

Jo: Alright I've got twenty on Bella.

She looked at Ruby.

Dean: This is not funny Jo.

Ruby: Come on Dean let them have their fun. I've got fifty on Lex.

Bella throws Alexis into a light pole. Jo takes Ruby's hand.

Jo: I'll take that bet.

Alexis slams Bella against a wall and punches her in the face. Bella's lip is bleeding. They are making their way down the street, and they are far from the group. They both kick each other in the stomach. The sun setting and it is getting dark.

Bella: (holding her stomach) Alright I'm done. You win okay.

Alexis: Good.

As Alexis walks away back towards the group Bella comes up from behind her and grabs her she spins her and punches her in the face and then kicks her in the stomach. Alexis loses her balance and falls into the street. There is a car coming towards her.

Dean: Alexis!

She sees the car and as the others run towards her they are not going to reach her in time. Then, Alexis holds her hand out in front of the car, and everything slows down. Alexis looks around and time has stopped. The cars tires screech, and she can see the driver's fear, and hear the others call for her. She gets up holding her stomach and moves out of the way of the car as time picks back up, and the car crashes into a parked car. Alexis looks on at the scene in front of her. Fade out.


End file.
